


Merry and Bright

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: "Whatcha got there?" Jack asked, noting how Carter and Dr. Lee shuffled closer together to hide the counter top.





	

He rounded the corner into Carter's lab with an enthusiastic "Hello kids!" to find the woman in question hunched over the far counter with Dr Lee at her side. Both jumped and spun in a move reminiscent of kids caught up to no good, and, naturally, Jack's interest was piqued. 

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, noting how they shuffled closer together to hide the counter top.

"Nothing," Bill answered.

"Pretty shiny 'nothing'", he commented, seeing a glow emiting over their shoulders.

Sam was obviously questioning whether they could let the General in on their little side project. She cast a glance to Bill before narrowing her eyes at Jack. "Sir, hit the lights."

"No, Dr Carter!" Bill protested, earning a satisfied smirk from Jack.

Jack reached out and flicked off the overhead lights, plunging the lab into darkness save for the neon 'nothing' behind their backs. 

Carter and Bill stepped aside to reveal a small christmas tree adorned with beakers and test tubes filled with various colours of flourescent liquid. "It's a chemistree! Get it?" Sam beamed. 

"It's for the christmas party," Bill added, flurishing his hands like a game show model.

"See, we combined phos-"

Jack held up his hands to stop her and turned on his heel, muttering something about "geeks," as he left but failing to hide his grin from her.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration: https://www.instagram.com/p/BN18PLiDEGK/.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy December everyone!x


End file.
